Just Friends
by digiblue00
Summary: Who? Ranma and Akane are just friends... See how Fate this time decides to play with their lives. Now slightly changed!
1. Just Friends Chapter 1

Just Friends  
  
Author notes: I'm Back! Ok, lame intro but this is my first Ranma ½ fanfic. So I hope you guys can accept it. I'll accept flames etc, but please no vulgarities. Thanks! Oh yeah, just for your info, Ukyo and Akane are best friends. Ryoga is Akane's boyfriend. For all those Ranma/Akane fans, this is not a Ryoga/Akane fic. Sorry to disappoint those Ryoga/Akane fans. Thanks! Sumimasen! Sayonara!  
  
Legend(s):  
  
+flashback+  
  
"speech"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
Chapter 1- Just Friends  
  
As Akane slowly jogged back home, her mind kept on replaying the scene that happened on Saturday evening.  
  
+Flashback+  
  
Akane slipped into the seat opposite Ryoga as he gulped hard. *This is going to be hard*(Ryoga) "Oh, Ryoga you shouldn't have booked such an expensive place," Akane cooed, "I mean it must have cost you a bomb to actually get a place. You really shouldn't, but thanks anyways." She said.  
  
"Akane, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What my darling?"  
  
*What have I've gotten myself into?* "Err. Akane.I.just wanted to tell you that the past few months have been the happiest moments of my life.err.and.I have something to tell you!" He finished lamely.  
  
"Take your time Ryoga; you know I'll wait for you." *I wonder if he is going to propose soon?*  
  
"Actually Akane, I think.err.I think we should.err.break up." Ryoga finally said, not daring to look into Akane's brown eyes.  
  
"WHAT!! WHY?" she demanded.  
  
"Err.Its just that, well, umm I realized that you do not love me," Ryoga explained, "At first, I was very happy that you had chosen me and had even moved in to live with me, but you don't seem to care about my feelings and you only seem to agree to whatever I say and I don't think that really qualifies as you know, love.  
  
"But I DO love you!" Akane said *Oh GREAT! How did I manage to screw this up? I thought he would never notice it! Help me dear Lord!"  
  
"No Akane, you don't, deep down you know you don't so that's why I think we should break up. Please just ponder about it for a while and you know what I'm saying is true."  
  
"That's not true!" Akane gushed. "All I did was love you and this is how you repay me?" *Quick, try and salvage the situation. You know you need it.  
  
"It's okay Akane, you don't have to lie to me anymore." Ryoga said almost sounding sympathetic.  
  
"You jerk! BAKA!I hate you!" Akane screamed, not minding if she was in public. Then standing up quickly, she stood up and started to run towards the door. *Hurry! Make sure he sympathises with you to take you back. Must make it look dramatic!* Running slightly slower, Akane had expected Ryoga to catch up with her, only, he did not. *GREAT! He didn't come after me! What to do? Arrgh! There goes my plans!* Angry with herself and Ryoga, Akane left the restaurant without even looking back.  
  
*Guess that means I've to pay the bill.again.Great!* Ryoga thought annoyed. *I still hope we can still be friends though.* 


	2. Chapter 2

Just Friends  
  
Author notes: Ok, so how was the previous chapter? Did it sucked? Sorry if Akane sounded horrible, but her actions would be explained in the later parts of the chapters. Sit back and enjoy the story. Sayonara!  
  
Legend(s):  
  
+flashback+  
  
"speech"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
Chapter 2- Just Friends  
  
Akane soon reached her house and sighing, took out the house key from the pouch that was attached on her waist. Just as she was about to walk in, she spotted a small white envelope in sticking out of her mailbox. *GREAT! Just my luck, IT finally came* Reluctantly, she took out the envelope out. Recognising the familiar scrawled handwriting, she read the letter's contents.  
  
Akane-chan,  
  
As you know, it's our family's annual family reunion once more. You know you have got to come sometime. You can't avoid us for long. After all, we are your family and you have to come for this event. Your grandfather, Happosai is already very angry you have missed it 3 times already and we are hoping you can come this time around. Both your sisters are now married; you are the only one left. Even though you had come last year, you were alone. Now, you grandfather says you MUST come with your husband, so you HAVE to bring him! You know how scared I am of your grandfather especially now he is angry.  
  
Love, Soun  
  
*OH MY GOD! Thanks 'Dad', now I have to bring a HUSBAND along? At least when I went last year, they had allowed me to go alone. Now they want me to bring a HUSBAND!!!! MY LIFE HAS TOTALLY GONE DOWN THE DRAIN*  
  
Now very angry, Akane walked back to her one-room apartment. *At first, when Ryoga had chased me, it was after the reunion and I was hoping to bring him to this year's one in case they asked me again, but now we have broken up how can I solve my problem? This time's it's a MUST too. Not that I really care about what my perverted grandfather says.seeing how scared my Dad is though.*  
  
Looking at the house, a smile crept to her face as she faced her apartment. *Its good to be home, a home that I can say is really mine.* She had gone to live Ryoga cause at first she had thought it was nice to stay with someone. *Ukyo would not be happy to have me live under the same roof and her apartment IS smaller than mine.* When Ryoga had allowed her, she was happy, but she had to admit had gotten carried away and she did take advantage of the gullible guy by, eg. Paying the bills, not paying rent (even though he could ask for it, he didn't) etc. *I had thought that maybe by staying with him, that maybe I could start to like him. but it did not happen. I did have a plan two. I had hoped that maybe if it did not work out between us.Ryoga could at least for old times' sake accompany her to the family reunion, and that meant also not breaking up with her BEFORE the reunion.Now I guess, there's not much chance of that happening.Kami-sama why must you play with me like this?* Snapping out of her thoughts and looking at her house, she crinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
After Ryoga had suggested their break up, she had ran back to his house and without much thought had quickly packed the little things she had there and went home. Wanting to vent her anger on something, she had set to work dusting the house and although that night she was satisfied at the amount of dust she had cleared, looking at how things had become so messy and being a very neat person, she quickly went to her cupboard and changing to a new set of clothes, she set to work quickly tidying everything up.  
  
While she was tidying, she came across a small sea-green box. Stopping work for a while, she opened the box. She smiled at the things inside. Inside, there was a picture of her mother and her as a baby. *Mum, I really miss you* Tears slowly filled her eyes, wiping her tears, she wiped them away and look through the others and then.  
  
+Flashback+  
  
"Ranma! Come on hurry up! I've got something to show you!" shouted a 6-year- old Akane turning around and telling her best friend.  
  
"Kawaikune! Matte!!" shouted Ranma. The two friends had reached the destination and Akane grabbed Ranma's hand and pointed to the setting sunset. "Kirei." Ranma said, astonished at the beautiful sight. Akane, then turned him around to face her and gave him a big hug and as she did so, a camera was flashed.  
  
"'Biki nei-chan?" Akane asked.  
  
"Ha! Gotcha!" gloated a 9-year-old Nabiki. "I'm not gonna hand it over until I see some cash. Now cough 'em up."  
  
+End of Flashback+  
  
*Ranma.my best friend.until our family moved out of Nerima." Sighing, she shook her head. It would not do good to dwell on the past. Just as she was putting back the old and slightly torn photograph, she saw a phone number on the back in a childish handwriting. *Ranma's handwriting." As she looked at it, she got an idea. *First, I need to give him a surprise.* Smiling slightly, she put back the photograph in the box and placed it on top of her now tidy desk and resumed tidying her house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Just Friends  
  
Disclaimer: Boohoo.Ranma ½ and all the characters in it do not belong to me. But if you want to sue, you can have my younger sister for free even. *grins* :P  
  
Author notes: Ok, my 4th chapter and I hope you guys still like it. I'm trying my best here, so please help me by sending in your reviews so I can improve on my writing skills and keep writing better stories for you all to enjoy. Arigato! *Sakuma-chan bows*  
  
Legend(s):  
  
+flashback+  
  
"speech"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
Chapter 3- Just Friends  
  
Heading down the familiar streets, Akane smiled a small smile that just kept growing bigger as she kept walking and just when you thought her smile could not have gotten bigger, she reached the house. (phew.she could have smiled to death.*BASH!* sorry Akane, I didn't know you were there.BYE!)  
  
Knocking, she waited a while but no one answered. *That's strange I wonder why no one came to answer the door?* She rang the bell but also no one came to answer. *That's weird.* Just before she could knock a second time, she felt someone's or something's hand on her left shoulder. Turning around, she saw a vaguely familiar face she had not seen in a long time. Surprising the man, Akane felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the face of Saotome Ranma.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane said excitedly and hugging the handsome black haired man.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked the man. *I wonder who she is, though I must say there's something about her that I can't quite put my finger on.*  
  
"Ranma! It's me!" said Akane not in the least bit flustered. She knew her friend tended to be a bit forgetful sometimes. "Does the name "Tendo Akane" ring a bell?"  
  
"AKANE! Oh my G. What are you doing her? I thought you had moved out?" asked Ranma. *Is that really Akane?*  
  
"Baka! Of course I moved out but I came back to see you and." she said not finishing her sentence. Dropping into a whisper, " I need to ask a favour of you."  
  
*Ok now I'm sure this is DEFINITELY not Akane. The Akane I knew would never be so secretive about anything. Never mind I shall soon see. Play along first.* "Akane, what do you want me to help you with that has to be SO secretive?" Ranma asked in a bored voice.  
  
"Umm. Ranma, do you mind if we went inside your house first before I tell you what's going on?" Akane asked.  
  
"Err..sure." Ranma answered uneasily. Hesitating slightly, before opening the door to his house, he stepped in and let Akane in. Switching on the light, Akane gasped at the mess in his house. *He still hasn't changed a bit. Still so messy. Tsk tsk tsk.*  
  
Making himself comfortable on the black sofa situated in his living room, gestured Akane to sit down too. Walking slowly, Akane sat herself opposite of Ranma.  
  
"It's like this Ranma. I'm not too sure if you can remember my family members, but as you know, my family had moved from Nerima to stay with my mother who was quite weak and she couldn't move around too much. So to accommodate her, we moved to a house near the hospital she stayed at to look after her. Even my grandfather who we hardly ever see had come to visit my mother." Akane explained "However, after my mother's death when I was about 15, I couldn't stand it anymore at home.  
  
Everyone looked as if the earth was going to be destroyed the next second and even my grandfather stopped going on his usual rounds of underwear stealing. After finally saving enough money, I moved out of the house at 19 and bought myself a house away from my family. It then became a habit for my dad to invite all our relatives to visit when my mother when she was still alive.  
  
I thought it would stop but I was wrong and it soon became a yearly tradition to do so. I tried to skip it, but to no avail and only went last year because my mailbox kept on getting filled with all the invitations my dad sent. This year, they EXPECT me to go and unfortunately I can't miss it as the head of our family, my grandfather, Happosai has demanded I go. Worse, I'm expected to go with at least a fiancé." Akane said, knowing she had spoken too much kept quiet as she watched Ranma's expression as he took in what he heard. "Ok.I understand what you are explaining about but what do you have to tell me this for." Questioned Ranma looking slightly bewildered.  
  
"Ok. here's YOUR part in all of this mess. Ranma as you heard, I'm expected to go with my fiancé, but knowing my family they would probably be happier if they know it was a husband instead and it would also stop them from asking so many questions.  
  
So. I was hoping you could pose as my husband JUST for this event only and after that I will never ever ask you of another favour again, I would not have asked you, but if you must know, my boyfriend broke up with me and after just breaking up, I don't think its ok if I ask him to accompany me there, so in the end I realized that you are the only other NORMAL guy friend I have that can help me in this. Please say yes Ranma." Akane pleaded with huge puppy dog eyes.  
  
Unfortunately for Akane, Ranma had not heard anything after he had heard the part where he was to pose as her husband.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!? YOUR HUSBAND!!?" screamed a frantic Ranma.*KAMI-SAMA WHY ME!!!!*  
  
"Too bad Ranma, but you owe me one," grinned Akane, an I-know-you-too-well- and-besides-you-owe-me-one look on her face.  
  
"As if I can EVER forget that," retorted Ranma, irritated that she still remembered. "Only a kawaikune like you would remember such things."  
  
+Flashback+  
  
"Ranma! Hurry up you slowpoke!" shouted 8-year-old Akane, sticking out her tongue at her friend.  
  
"Oi! Akane! Wait up..AH!!!" screamed Ranma.  
  
"What is it Ranma?" asked Akane truly curious as to what could make her usually fearless friend scream like that.  
  
"C-c..cat!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ranma again, this time so loud it scared the cat that it got so angry that it attached itself to Ranma's face. Annoyed by her friend, Akane gently coaxed and detached the cat down from Ranma's face. Giggling at her friend's unusual fear of cats, Akane released the cat.  
  
"Go on laugh all you like but I can't stand cats." Ranma grunted "Much as I don't like it, I owe you one and I'll do what I can to repay you."  
  
"I shall think about it Ranma. I shan't use this debt you owe me yet." Akane said grinning cheekily.  
  
+End of Flashback+  
  
"if I didn't remembered wrongly, a certain Saotome Ranma promised me he would pay me back no matter he could and lucky for me, I was smart enough not to use it." Said Akane smugly, ignoring Ranma's mention of his old nickname of her.  
  
*Life has just gone down the drain.* (Ranma)  
  
"Fine! Kawaikune." Ranma reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Really?" asked Akane her eyes shining with tears of joy. "I knew that you would help me!"  
  
*Why did I bother?*  
  
Later.  
  
"Bye Ranma!" waved Akane as she headed home. *YES! Now that I've got that done. I can relax now. Maybe I go over to Ucchan's to tell her.* Akane thought as she smiled to herself.  
  
*I hate myself* grumbled a certain black pig-tailed man.  
  
Reaching home, Akane picked up the red telephone and dialled Ukyo;s house number.  
  
"Ucchan? Can I come over? Yeah. I agree it has been quite sometime since I've dropped by. Today's fine? Really! Okay. See you later!" smiled Akane as she put down the phone. *Now I've just need to pack some things.*  
  
Getting up, she walked to her room and taking out a somewhat large suitcase, began to pack.  
  
A/N: I have changed this chapter slightly making it longer and speeding up the progress, according to the reviews I have received (which I totally appreciate). Thank you one and all and tell me if the changes work kaes? *Smiles* Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Just Friends  
  
Disclaimer: So sad, all the characters in Ranma ?don't belong to me. *sobs* Don't sue me kae? I can only give you my younger sis only. REALLY. 0_0 *puppy eyes*  
  
Author notes: Thank you SO much to the 2 that reviewed, TetsuoTsubushi and tigerrelly, it makes my day so much happier that there are people out there who like my fic. *sniff sniff* In reply to tigerrelly's question, although the main focus of this story is on Ranma and Akane(my favourite couple (), but there will be a slight mention of Ukyo and Ryoga as it is vital towards the fic. Thank you once again and I dedicate this next chapter to these 2 (since they are the only ones that reviewed () Read on!  
  
Legend(s):  
  
+flashback+  
  
"speech"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
Chapter 4 Just Friends  
  
Finished with her packing, Akane walked to Ukyo's house, upon reaching the house and ringing the doorbell, she heard the sound of her best friend as she greeted Ukyo.  
  
"'Kane!" Came the happy voice of Ukyo.  
  
"Ucchan! I've missed you!" Screamed a very excited Akane, stepping up to give her friend a big hug. "I've SO much to tell you!"  
  
"Me too! Come on in!" came the equally excited reply (A/N I know you must be getting deaf from all those screams, they haven't seen each other in a long while so don't mind those 2.)  
  
As Akane stepped in to the small yet cosy apartment of her friend, she looked around *I wonder how long it's been since I've been to Ucchan's.* "Ucchan? Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"Iie, demo I was about to start. Okonomiyaki?"  
  
"Hai! Arigato!" Akane said, knowing how good her friend's cooking skills were. *I wish I could say the same about mine.*  
  
After a while, a most delicious aroma wafted from the kitchen and Akane felt herself getting jealous again over her friend's culinary abilities.  
  
"Here. Please enjoy," Ukyo said as she place in front of Akane a plate with an okonomiyaki on top. There was a comfortable silence as the two just ate. After a long while, Akane finally said, "Ne...Ukyo..." *It must be serious if Akane addresses me like that* "You remember when I told you about that family reunion of mine? Well, my family is holding it again and unfortunately, Ryoga, broke up with me so now I've no one to go with. and it was okay at first until Happosai had to demand that I bring my iinazuke along."  
  
"WHAT! So how now?" Ukyo enquired "I'm sorry that Ryoga broke up with you and all but having your grandfather demanding you to bring along your iinazuke must be worse. Do you need my help? "Cause you know I can help you 'persuade' Ryoga into going along with you." She asked, flexing her muscles to emphasize her point.  
  
Grinning evilly, Akane put her hand into her bag and pulled out an old photograph and said, "Ucchan, it's not needed. I've already found just the person to do this job.  
  
Peering at the photograph, Ukyo could make out the chibi version of her friend but not able to recognise who the other was. " 'Kane, who's that?"  
  
"Ranma, my 'husband', " she pulling out another picture of Ranma. "That's him now." She said pointing to Ranma (who was grinning idiotically at the camera.)  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed, you salvaged the situation so fast and you even managed to get a good-looking guy too." Ukyo said.  
  
"Handsome! HIM! Puh-leeze!" Akane said disbelievingly. *He is quite handsome now that I look at him but hell no am I ever gonna admit it*  
  
"Well, since you put it THAT way, I glad you managed to solve your problem. So now what are you planning next?" Ukyo asked.  
  
Akane smiled an evil smile and whispering told Ukyo her next step.  
  
"I'm impressed, congrats. Hope it turns out well."  
  
"Yup, um.Ucchan, I've been staying here for too long, I better be going back soon. I'll call you and tell you about the progress ne?" Cocking her head to one side, Akane picked up her bag and left Ukyo's house.  
  
Dashing back home, Akane plotted out her next move. She picked up the phone and with shaky fingers dialled the dreaded number. "Um. Kasumi nee-chan help me tell Dad I'll be coming this year and I'm bringing my husband along okay."  
  
"That's great Akane-chan! I'll be looking forward to it." Smiling, Kasumi put down the phone.  
  
"Kasumi, who's that?" asked Nabiki raising an eyebrow looking at the phone her sister had just put down.  
  
"It was only Akane. She said she would be coming and she was bringing her husband along."  
  
*Husband eh? I'm not too sure about that.* Keeping her thoughts to herself Nabiki went back to her room.  
  
Looking at Nabiki, Kasumi wondered out loud, "Ara. I wonder what's wrong now." Sighing then shaking her head, Kasumi headed back to the kitchen.  
  
A/N: Ok, slight change in plans. Didn't want Akane to let her family know she's going and bringing Ranma along especially when she's expected to be going already.haiz.*breathes out a mushroom cloud* Hope to see your reviews soon. Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Just Friends  
  
Disclaimer: Too tired to write. Don't ask.  
  
Author notes: This chapter focus on our favourite couple, lots of surprises, so if you're excited to find out what they are then scroll down to read it.  
  
Legend(s):  
  
+flashback+  
  
"speech"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
Chapter 5- Just Friends  
  
Trudging along the road, Akane smiled to herself. (A/N: Don't ask me why she smiles so much but I know that if I ever smile as much as her, my mouth would definitely die from exhaustion. *barely escapes mallet* Bye! ^-^III)  
  
It was mid-afternoon and Akane slowly walked *It's so hot, what I'm doing now had better be worth it* and as she thought, almost automatically her right hand clenched into a fist. Stopping, she rang the doorbell.  
  
Opening the door, Ranma just stared at Akane. Before he could react, Akane seemed to flung herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, she shouted, "Ranma!(beloved) I've missed you!" Embarrassed, especially at the people walking on the streets had stopped to watch, Ranma immediately dragged Akane into house.  
  
"What are YOU doing here Akane?" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Anata, we're 'married' now, isn't it right for husband and wife to live under the same roof?" Akane playfully asked.  
  
"HUH!" Ranma screamed as his face turned a weird shade of purple, then calming himself he said, "Alright, what's REALLY going on and none of your play-acting anymore. I want to know the truth, but more importantly, what's with the 2 large suitcases behind you!"  
  
Rolling her eyes at how dumb Ranma could be, Akane took a deep breath to calm herself and then said, "Ranma, do you know how dumb you can get sometimes? There's only less than 2 weeks to the event and unless you want to go there acting like an idiot then I'm fine, however I'M in charge and as much as I hate this idea, we have to stick to it and in order to do so, we have to try to learn how to live under the same roof especially since we are going to my grandfather's as HUSBAND AND WIFE!" Ranma, now scared as he seldom remembered seeing the 'evil' side of his friend just nodded and because now Akane's magical mallet had appeared.  
  
"Ok, I get it," Ranma mumbled, finding it hard to focus on whatever he was saying especially when a mallet was threatening to connect with his skull if he did not answer the question properly. Almost instantly, the evil side and the horns that stuck of Akane's head which Ranma swore that he saw, disappeared and it looked as if Akane was smiling sweetly at him the whole time. *She's really creeping me out. Better play safe and stay on her good side.*  
  
"Ranma, I'll be staying with you until the family reunion okay?" Akane said smiling very sweetly. *Too sweetly. I wonder if she has lost her mind?*  
  
"WH.I mean OF COURSE you can stay." Ranma quickly changed his sentence as he saw a mallet appearing in Akane's hands. Cringing slightly, *This is going to be a living nightmare.*  
  
"Well, it's good now that you're cooperating with me.now to fix the last remaining problem."  
  
"Which is?" asked Ranma, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Where am I gonna sleep? You don't expect me to sleep in the same room do you?" *HELL NO! he had better say no otherwise he's gonna regret it.*  
  
"The guest room of course. Please don't make me sick!"  
  
*Speaking of the guest room, where is it? Do I even have one?* Scratching his head, Ranma answered, "Why don't you look for it yourself?" *Actually I've forgotten where it is already :P*  
  
"Huh? You mean you're not even sure if your house has a spare bedroom?! What kind of a person are you anyways?" *I knew Ranma was weird when we were young, but I didn't know he was THAT weird.* Sighing, Akane placed her luggage near the sofas and went in search of the spare bedroom. Walking around, she found a small bedroom, cramped with many things. Stepping in, she saw a tiny bed and a bathroom nearby. *Perfect! If only there weren't so many things though.*  
  
Stepping back out of the room, she collected her luggage and told Ranma, "I've found it."  
  
"Whatever." Ranma replied and continued to glue his eyes on the television. (A/N: I know that Ranma isn't really a TV addict, but in my fic he's one.) *I shouldn't stick around, later I get a bashing from her mallet* Seeing that Akane had went into the room, Ranma got up and knocking on the door said, "Oy, kawaiikune I'm going out for a while and will be back later on." Hearing no response, Ranma just turned and whistling, switched of the television and taking the house keys, left the house. In the room.  
  
*Since Ranma's out, I might as well do some cleaning up. This room is desperately in need of one anyway.* Quickly changing into a faded pair of green shorts and a slightly worn out white singlet and taking out a pair of gloves which she brought along, set to work tidying the place.  
  
She then found a feather duster in the corner of the room and dusted the room. *This place sure has a lot dust* Next, she got a pail of water and scrubbed the floor of the room until it shone. Later, she pulled down the curtains and washed them in a big tub of hot water and hung them out to dry.  
  
*I'll hang them back up once its dry* Lastly, she cleaned the windows. Looking around, she saw that the room was finally clean and tidy and neat just like her own and smiling, she headed to the bathroom.  
  
*One last thing to do* She entered the bathroom and finding a bottle of Jif, set to work, cleaning the toilet. She scrubbed the floors, wiped the mirrors and scrubbed the sink and finally taking the pail of hot water, rinsed everything dry. *If its one thing I can't stand other than Ranma is a dirty bathroom*  
  
Looking at her watch, she realised how long she had taken. Smiling to herself, she grabbed a fresh set of clothes and headed to the now clean bathroom for a soak in the tub.  
  
Unaware, Ranma had just came home. *Wonder what that kawaiikune is doing and why's the house so quiet? Maybe something happened to Akane . What should I even bother 'bout that uncute tomboy it's not like she can't protect herself anyway.[remembers mallet]* Sweatdropping, Ranma heads for his room, *well might as well take a bath before dinner*  
  
*This hot water is so soothing, I could stay here forever...What's that sound, I could have sworn I heard something* Getting up from the tub and apparently forgetting her towel, looked up as Ranma (wearing only his boxers) entered the bathroom.  
  
Realising her state of undress, screamed, "HENTAI!!!!!!!!! RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!" at the top of her lungs and began to throw whatever she could lay her hands on. Ranma, slightly shocked backed out of the bathroom as the sink almost crashed into his head. *WHEW! It's not my fault anyway, it's hers, Who does she think I am? A psychic?* Panting, Ranma headed back to his room. *At least now I know I won't be eating dinner here tonight..*  
  
*Ranma! Arrgh! That hentai, who does he think he is coming into the bathroom like that! I HATE HIM!!!!!*  
  
A/N: Whew, I'm glad this chapter's over and done with. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and comments and to try and speed things up, I've combined 2 chapters together. *Smiles* Well, review what you think about the change ok? Thanks! 


End file.
